1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device and method for fabricating a display panel, more particularly, to device and method for fabricating a display panel having ink-jet printing applied thereto for reducing a production cost and simplifying a fabrication process of a panel.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, cathode-ray tubes (CRT) have been used mostly as displays. However, following digitization of information, a new concept of displays is required. For an example, compact displays with low power consumption are required in an environment requiring mobility, such as cars, or airplanes, or portable computers, and large sized displays with high luminance, and width angle of view are required in an environment in which delivery of information to the mass of people is required.
Recently, researches and development for flat panel displays (FPD) are in progress actively as displays suitable for a variety of environments as explained above. As the flat panel displays, there are liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), field emitter displays (FED), and electroluminescent displays (ELD).
However, for putting the displays into practical use, it is required that the fabrication processes of the displays are simplified for dropping a fabrication cost. Particularly, cost reduction of the panel pattern fabrication process which requires expensive equipment and complicate fabrication steps is very keen.
In a related art patterning, photolithography and screen printing are used mostly. Though thin and even pattern is available, the photolithography has a high material cost, and complicated fabrication process, as many fabrication steps, such as deposition, masking, etching, and the like, are required. Though the fabrication process is simple, and fabrication equipment is not expensive compared to the photolithography, the thin and even pattern is available from the screen print.